


La Vie En Rose

by Miss_Vile



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Dorks in Love, Ed brought the wine, First Kiss, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vile/pseuds/Miss_Vile
Summary: Oswald was determined to keep this dinner from being a disaster. However, it was already forty minutes past eight and Edward was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396144
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder all month. Then [Chierei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/pseuds/Chierei) said they wanted some S3 love confession fluff so I came and delivered.

Oswald was determined to keep this dinner from being a disaster. However, it was already forty minutes past eight and Edward was nowhere to be found.

Perhaps he'd been too eager? He'd wanted to tell Ed how he felt that morning but shied away at the last minute. That damnable paranoia swirling in his guts and warning him not to get too close. To not make the same mistakes as his predecessors. Then, when the need to confess had drifted off into the recesses of his mind, Edward had looked at him with those shining eyes.

“ _I continue to be in awe of you, Oswald.”_

Oswald resisted the urge to bite into one of the stuffed tomatoes. He could only imagine the sight of him. Angry and broken. Red sauce dribbling down his chin. He assumed it would look a bit like he was tearing out a piece of his own warm, red heart with his sharp canines.

The food was going to get cold. Oswald was going to give Ed until the stroke of nine before he-

“Oswald!” Ed's voice called out from the foyer. Oswald straightened his posture and swiped an errant hair from his face, “Oswald, I am _so_ sorry.”

Edward glided into the dining room with not one but _two_ bottles of wine. Droplets of rain decorated his shoulders like tiny gemstones.

“I got carried away trying to choose a wine for us and didn't realize the time until I was already in the driveway.” Edward stared at the literal banquet laid out on the mahogany table, “Are we expecting the other families to arrive this evening?”

“Why would we?”

“There's just a _lot_ of food here.” Edward smiled, setting the bottles of wine on the table and making his way to his usual seat to Oswald's right.

“I may have also gotten a bit carried away.” Oswald blushed. There was more food than two grown men could reasonably share. Though Oswald had hoped that their conversation would carry on late into the night and they could continue to nibble on the vegetables and hors d'oeuvres before retiring, “You are forgiven.”

“As are you. All of this looks delicious!” Edward looked at the spread and then reached for the bold red wine. It would certainly pair nicely with the pork, “I'll have to thank Olga when I see her.”

“Please do. She tolerated me in the kitchen most of the evening. I thought she was going to have an aneurysm when I insisted on cooking most of it myself.”

“You cooked?” Edward's jaw nearly landed on his plate

“I wanted to prove to you that your lessons were not a waste of time.” He explained and began plating his food.

Oswald watched as Edward cut off a sliver of the pork and popped it into his mouth. There was a beat of silence before Edward made an audible _moan._ Oswald attempted to hide his blush by taking a large sip of his wine and hiding behind his glass. Ed wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin, “This is excellent.”

“Thank you.” Oswald smiled, “You paired the wine beautifully.”

“I'm glad.” Ed let out a sigh of relief, “I didn't know what we were having. So I brought a nice Ruby Port. It has low acidity and tannins. I also brought a bottle of Albariño since I know you're partial to mustard dressings and high acid vinaigrette.”

“Albariño takes me back to our days at your apartment.” Oswald smiled at the memory, “I remember it paired well with the takeout.”

“That it did.”

They continued their dinner with minimal discussion. The silence was only broken when Edward would shower Oswald with compliments regarding his cooking. The vegetables were beautifully caramelized. The meat was tender and perfectly marinated in an assortment of spices that likely reminded him of his mother.

They had already finished the port and had moved on to the Albariño. Nostalgia washed over both of them the moment the dry white wine hit their tongues. They both sat there in contented silence as they enjoyed the wine. Each enjoying the other's company in a way they had never enjoyed the company of anyone else. Then, they each cleared their throats and said the other's name. They laughed. Giddy as the alcohol affected their demeanor.

“You first.” Ed said

“It might be best if you go first.” Oswald set his glass aside. His side of the conversation would likely spell the end of the evening. For better or worse, Oswald wasn't sure.

“It... uh...” Edward stammered, “Perhaps it's best if you start.”

“Ed... I insist.” Oswald raised an eyebrow. The taller man could be stubborn sometimes.

“Right... okay...” Edward wiped his mouth with his napkin and fidgetted with it in his lap. He's lost track of the silence.

“ _Today_ , Ed.” Oswald began tapping his foot. He wanted to get through this before he had time to cower away again.

“Yes! Sorry!” Edward laughed awkwardly, “This is just... um...” he adjusted his glasses before finally looking up at Oswald, “...This is more difficult than I realized.”

“What is?” he asked

“-You had wonderful parents.” Ed blurted out

“I did.” Oswald agreed, a bit incredulously, “But what does that have to do with-”

“-Mine were the opposite!” Ed laughed even more awkwardly. It was a feat only he could accomplish. Each subsequent laugh became higher and higher pitched, “My mother was a drunk. My dad... wasn't kind.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Oswald shifted uncomfortably in his chair now that the atmosphere had changed, “I guess that explains why you've never talked about them.”

“My father put a lot of things into my head and I've been suppressing a part of myself ever since... well, until recently.”

Ed turned to look at Oswald to make sure he still had his attention and to see if Oswald would say anything in response. Oswald doesn't, so Ed continues.

“Lately, I've been going through a sort of... change.”

“That sounds familiar.” Oswald snorted, “Did you go on another killing spree?”

“No. No... Nothing like that.” Ed looked sad.

Oswald, emboldened by the alcohol, reached over and wrapped his hand around his friend's, “You can talk to me, Ed. I won't judge.”

“I know you won't.” Edward sighed, “Your compassion and acceptance of me are what's motivated me to finally speak to you.”

“Anything for you, my friend.”

It was Edward's turn to blush. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

“Was that all you wished to speak about?” Oswald asked

“No. That was more.. me giving you context. I have more to say.” He adjusted his glasses, “A lot more, actually.”

“I understand.” Oswald nodded his head. If he needed to save his confession for another night so that Ed could sort through what he needed to, he would happily do so, “Go on.”

“Yes. Um...” he inhaled deeply, “I can be blind as well as powerful. Gentle and fondly held, but can stab you in the heart all the same time. What am I? ”

Oswald blinked. Surely, he'd heard wrong. Edward's near-constant barrage of riddles had sharpened Oswald's mind to them. He barely even had to think of the answer before reaching the obvious conclusion. Fear overtook him and he decided it was best to play dumb until he had more information.

“I don't know.” he replied

“Please, Oswald?” Ed pleaded, “I know you have the answer. I saw it on your face the moment I asked.”

“Ed, what is this about?”

“What's the answer, Oswald?” Edward stroked the pad of his thumb over the top of Oswald's hand, “I need to hear you say it or I won't be able to sleep. I need to know if my feelings are one-sided. It's fine if they are! I don't need anything more than just our friendship but I am driving myself crazy.”

Oswald stared. The haze of alcohol kept his brain from processing the words that spilled out of Edward's mouth.

“God, Oswald. I'm sorry.” Ed buried his face in his hands, “I should have waited. You had something important to tell me and now I've ruined it. First I was late because I couldn't decide which wine to bring, then I made a fool of myself.”

“Ed, I need you to calm down.”

Ed gulped down a breath, “Of course. I'm calm... Let's just pretend this never happened. We can just go back to the way things were.”

“I'm afraid that won't be possible, Edward.”

“I understand.” Edward folded his napkin and placed it next to his plate, “I'll hand in my resignation in the morning.” Edward stood from the table but was stopped by an abrupt tug to his arm.

“Edward Nygma if you do not sit down and listen to what I have to say, I am going to be forced to strangle you.” Oswald growled

“I'm listening.” Edward's voice was small. He didn't seem like the same man he had become since joining the campaign. No, he resembled that shy awkward man he'd befriended at 805 Grundy.

“A man comes to a crossroads in his life, and he has to make a choice.” Oswald explained, “Does he choose safety and cowardice, or does he opt for courage and risk everything?”

“I chose courage...” Edward barely spoke above a whisper. He was staring at his hands as they sat limply in his lap. He was resisting the urge to bite his nails. Oswald was always irritated by the sound.

“As do I.”

Edward looked up at him then. His eyes wide and searching.

“Fortune favors the brave.” Oswald smiled, “My mother used to tell me that life only gives you one true love. And that, when you find it, you should run to it.”

“I'm tired of running.” Ed finally spoke, “Away. Running _away_. From you. From my past. My feelings. All of it.”

“Then stop running.” Oswald smiled. He reached his hand up to Ed's face, leaned forward, and pressed their lips together.

“Does this mean you love me too?” Edward smiled against Oswald's mouth

“Yes, you big idiot.” he laughed, “I love you. What do you think this dinner was for?”

Edward pulled away and blushed, “I stole your confession!”

“You did.” He kissed him again, “But you are forgiven.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DO plan on updating my other fics soon. Burn out hit me real hard, yo.


End file.
